


Kissing Santa Claus

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Chrsitmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Pov, One Shot, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Sexual allusions, Unless further inspired, basically just fluffy fluff for Christmas time, celebration, cute and fluffy, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus<br/>underneath the mistletoe last night<br/>she didn't see me creep<br/>down the stairs to have a peep<br/>she thought that I was tucked up<br/>in my bedroom, fast asleep…”</p><p> </p><p>Where Robbie is sneaky and Dean and Cas are less so. There's also dress ups and Spider-man and discussions of divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to everyone having a very Merry and very Destiel Christmas, I hope you enjoy!

_“I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus_  
_underneath the mistletoe last night_  
_she didn't see me creep_  
_down the stairs to have a peep_  
_she thought that I was tucked up_  
_in my bedroom, fast asleep…”_

Robbie Winchester was probably the sneakiest boy in the world.

 

It wasn’t only the fact that last week he’d found a way to sneak as much glitter glue as he could from the art room (It wasn’t stealing, cos he was gonna bring it _back_ ), but also because Robert Johnathan Winchester had managed to stay awake until 12:00AM Christmas Eve.

 

He was going to be the first boy in his class, perhaps the first boy in the whole _universe_ to see Santa Claus.

 

He just wanted to see him, just _once_. 

 

It was pretty easy, once Dad and Pa were asleep, for Robbie to climb out of his own bed, pad across the hallway ease his way down the stairs (one at a time, skipping the fifth as it squeaked ever since Uncle Sammy fell through it) till he was nestled in the stair well, peering into the lounge from his dark lit position.

 

The lounge of course was wonderfully decorated. With twinkling Christmas lights, a whole forest of tinsel and there, standing beside the unused fireplace with a glistening, decorated Christmas tree.

 

Robbie had to throw his hands over his mouth to keep in the excited squeak at the sight of all of the presents spread out beneath the tree.

 

Robbie bit his tongue, less so in excitement now because there was movement down in the lounge, and maybe if he focused and concentrated really hard.

 

The Christmas lights helped, making it so that when the two men came close enough, heading to sit on the sofa, holding hands, that their appearances were revealed.

 

The first Robbie recognised instantly, his Pa, with dark hair and blue eyes like icicles in snow time. He was wearing one of Daddy’s shirts like he always did cos it made Daddy smile, and looked about as sleep ruffled and cosy as Robbie himself felt.

 

Yet it was the man beside his Pa that held Robbie’s attention.

 

_Santa Claus._

 

Red jacket and pants, big red hat with white fluff. A snow white beard and jolly chubby belly. Santa clause was standing- no sitting now, he was sitting on Robert Winchesters sofa and pulling on his Pa’s hand…

 

Wait- why was Pa now sitting in Santa’s lap? They’d already done that at the mall earlier that week. Robbie had told Santa he wanted a toy truck, and a guitar and a rock and roll shirt like Daddy’s. When Daddy had told Pa to sit in Santa’s lap at the mall, Pa had just blushed and called Daddy an idiot while Daddy had just smiled like that time he’d put _Nair_ in Uncle Sammy’s shampoo.

 

Robbie watched wide eyed and silent as Pa talked with Santa Claus- Santa Claus. His Pa wrapped his arms around Santa’s neck, and looked almost as though he was about to greet Santa with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Except Santa’s beard must have gotten in the way because Pa was smiling sweetly and pressing his lips against Santa’s in a kiss but sorta-not-really cos their mouths were open and everything.

 

Oh-crap. (Robbie didn’t say that word often, he wasn’t allowed to say that word)

 

Daddy was not gonna be happy about _that_.

 

***

 

Dean Winchester was probably the luckiest man in the world.

 

“If you keep stomping like that you’re going to wake Robbie.” Cas stage whispered, still after eight years of marriage and six years of being a father, he had difficulty with volume control (something which Dean usually appreciated, at least in the bedroom) which proved a bit of a problem when the two of them were trying to set out Christmas presents for their six year old son.

 

“Please,” Dean breathed, wiping a hand across his mouth as the fake Santa beard her was wearing tickled around his lips, “he takes after his Uncle, sleeps like a log.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes in the darkness and set about fixing up the presents he held under one arm, arranging them meticulously beneath the Christmas tree.

 

Dean bent down, attending to his own gifts, though somewhat less methodically as Cas. He just grouped all of the Robbie ones together, all of the Sammy and Jess ones in the next pile, and then the single (admittedly expensive) one he got for Cas he placed just on top. Self satisfied, Dean righted himself and turned around only to notice Cas advert his eyes at the last moment his cheeks looking heated. After all this time, Dean still got a little thrill knowing that Cas found him (or more specifically his ass) still attractive enough to check out at every viable opportunity.

 

“You see something you like Cas?” he asked coyly, lifting an eyebrow saying _really in these baggy Santa pants?_

 

“I’m just thinking.” Cas murmured, straightening up the last of his horde as he too righted himself.

 

Dean pursed his lips but you wouldn’t be able to tell from behind the big snowy white beard he was sporting. “Thinking?”

 

Cas stepped forward, innately Dean extended his hand for his husband to take, twining their fingers together. Not for the first time that evening Dean was glad he’d decided to forgo the fuzzy Santa mittens that came with the costume. “About if you ever were to grow a beard.” Cas said squeezing Dean’s hand softly as they walked from the tree, Dean none the wiser of where Cas was leading him. “Perhaps not one this white, or long, but you’d look distinguished with facial hair.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean smirked, pulling Cas closer to him so he could wrap one of his arms around his husbands waist, drawing him closer. “You gotta little peach fuzz kink huh Cas?”

 

Cas purred his accent and slipped his hand down, cupping Dean’s ass though his pants. Dean gave an appreciative groan and drew Cas into a kiss. It was awkward at first, Dean’s beard getting in the way as Cas tried to deepen the kiss, but soon they found a rhythm, an angle that set both their bloods simmering pleasantly.

 

“Mmmm,” Cas said after some time, drawing back with a wet sound. He held Dean in his arms and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. Dean chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest as he pressed a kiss to Cas hair, gently rocking them back and forth. He didn’t know how long they stayed there and it didn’t matter, sleep, and the type of exhaustion that only affected parents in this Holiday season was seeping into his bones. Cas’ too he would expect, if the nuzzling of Cas against his was any clue.

 

Somewhat reluctantly Dean drew back, cupped Cas’ cheek and tilted his husbands head up to meet his own.

 

“Come on,” Dean said softly, “Bed time, or else Santa doesn’t come.”

 

“I don’t think Santa will be coming tonight,” Cas said only the twinkle in his eyes betraying his stoicism. “Perhaps in the morning.”

 

Dean let out an, admittedly, jolly chuckle and curled a loving hand around his husband. “Come on,” he said again, pulling Cas more insistently. “Robbie’s probably gonna wake us up in a few hours anyway.”

 

***

 

Dean blinked blearily into the early morning sun. “What’s the time?”

 

“It’s- nine twenty four.” Cas said, then added “precisely,” as though that wasn’t already obvious.

 

Huh, perhaps not so early.

 

“We slept in?” Dean groaned, tossing his head.

 

“No- Robbie, didn’t wake us.”

 

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed, he stretched one arm out and encircled his husbands naked waist drawing the older man to him, pulling them flush together. “Maybe we can sneak in a little Christmas nookie then.” He said, pressing kisses against the exposed column of Cas’ neck.

 

“Dean,” Cas squirmed in Dean’s hold, his voice insistent. “It’s Christmas morning and Robbie has not come to wake us.”

 

The information, seeping into Dean’s sleep fogged mind finally caused him to pause. What kid didn’t at least attempt to wake their parents up by six AM on Christmas day? Hell last year Robbie had tried it three times before Dean and Cas finally gave in and started the morning at (the ungodly hour) seven AM.

 

“Maybe he’s already out at the tree?” Dean said as way of explanation.

 

Eventually it was decided too weird (and by Cas to inappropriate) to sneak in a quickie when Robbie was missing (presumed passed out in his room). So the two of them got dressed, and headed hand in hand down stairs, exchanging lazy morning kisses and Christmas wishes, as they approached the lounge.

 

“Robbie?” Dean asked, still holding Cas’ hand as he headed into the room. The tree was just as they left it last night, the presents all stacked and left beneath, no evidence of a six year olds interference. All in all, the lounge was empty.

 

“Robert?” Cas called out, letting go of Dean’s hand as he made his way to their sons room, Dean following closely behind.

 

It was only when the lump that was their son was revealed nestled inside his bed that Dean released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Robbie?” Dean said, passing Cas as he sat on the edge of his son’s bed, laying a hand on the smaller body and shaking him gently. “Hey little guy, you’re gonna sleep right through Christmas.”

 

Robbie as it turned out, was fully awake.

 

“Don’t care.” Robbie mumbled his messy dark hair poking from out of the top of his quilt was the only evidence that suggested that it was actually him in there.

 

Dean frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Cas who looked equally concerned and stepped closer. “Don’t care huh? About Christmas? Santa came last night-”

 

“I _hate_ Santa.” said Robbie causing Dean to wince.

 

“Robert!” Cas scolded, voice taught like stretched wire.

 

“And you-” Robbie said, suddenly sitting up in bed, knocking Dean’s hand from his shoulder as he pointed a shaking finger at his blue eyed father, “you you _kissed_ him!”

 

Dean stared at his son in open shock. Cas made a small sound in the back of his throat and looked as though he’d just been asked to perform open heart surgery naked.

 

“Daddy I’m sorry,” Robbie cried, actual tears spilling from his eyes as he hiccupped, his face growing red. “I saw- I saw, Pa kiss Santa last night, while you were a-a-asleep.”

 

“Robbie.” Cas said, sounding heartbroken as he stretched out his hand to their son.

 

“No.” Robbie outright wailed now, hiding his face in his hands, muffling his next words. “ _Idonwannadivorlikebethmom._ ”

 

“What?” Dean asked, still completely in shock by the direction this morning was taking.

 

Robbie sniffled, and wiped his snotty nose along his arm. He closed his eyes and took three deep breaths (a technique Cas had taught him to calm himself down). He then opened his hazel eyes up and looked up at his fathers, speaking in a surprisingly level and low voice.

 

“I don’t want you to get a divorce from Pa like Beth’s Mom did from her Dad.” Robbie said, his lower lip wobbling. “He kissed another lady, who wasn’t Beth’s Mom. And they fought and they got a Divorce and now Beth has to see them at different times, she gets two Christmas’ which is cool but her family is split I half now.” Seemingly have reached his tether of calm, Robbie launched himself across the bed and wrapped his short arms around Dean’s neck, burring his face in the dip of his shoulder and throat.

 

His little body was trembling against Dean’s fiercely. Instantly Dean wrapped his son up in his arms and kissed the side of his head, parting some of his hair to whisper soft assurances into his hair.

 

“Robbie, look,” Dean began, licking at his bottom lip. “The truth is-”

 

He looked up at his husband for support and was met with the scarily articulate expression that read ‘ _Don’t you dare tell your son Santa doesn’t exist. If you do I’ll withhold sex until he’s twenty.’_

 

Cas would do it too, the self-disciplined bastard.

 

“The truth is Pa wasn’t kissing Santa last night.” Dean edged, feeling Robbie stiffen in his arms.

 

“But he did,” Robbie rebutted with all the vehemence of a six year old. He wiped at his nose, his eyes and looked as though he was about to cry again. “I _saw_ them.”

 

“Pa was kissing Daddy dressed up as Santa.” Cas interjected calmly, drawing his sons attention to him.

 

Robbie just frowned his brows in an expression infinitely more serious than was normal for a six year old. A look, undoubtedly he also got from his Pa- and just made him all the sweeter.

 

“But- why were you dressed as Santa?” Robbie asked, turning to focus that same look on Dean.

 

Dean blinked and opened his mouth a few times. “Cos- cos-”

 

“Robert.” Castiel said, coming to sit on the other side of Dean, close enough so that their thighs were pressed together. “You know how sometimes, you love to dress as your favourite comic book heroes?”

 

Still looking quizzical, Robbie nodded all the same.

 

“Well Santa Claus, is Daddy’s hero.” Cas said seriously. “When he was a boy, he’d sit and wait all night for Santa. I believe once he’d even laced Santa’s cookies with tranquillizers, only mild ones enough to influence Santa into a long enough slumber for him to still be there by morning.”

 

Seemingly thinking better than to relay such stories to a six year old Cas added, “Grandpa John was a bad influence.” Dean muffled a laugh as Cas glared at him. “Don’t lace your Christmas cookies with any illicit substances.”

 

Robbie between his two fathers with the wide eyed fascination of a six year old with the knowledge to take over the world.

 

“Regardless,” Cas went on clearing his throat. “Your father adored Santa, as all little boys and girls do. Father Christmas was his hero, and sometimes we like to dress up as our favourite heroes yes?”

 

“I like Spiderman.” Robbie admitted in a small voice. Shuffling in Dean’s lap so he was closer to and facing Cas.

 

“Heathen.” Dean mumbled under his breath. Cas shot him an impatient glare.

 

“Robert,” he said again, getting back on track, “your father was just dressing up as his hero, as one of the men he admires most.”

 

“Like me, when I dress up as Spiderman.” Robbie said. He crawled across Dean’s lap to plonk himself in Cas’ wrapping his arms around Cas’ arm, still pressing one of his hand’s to Dean’s shoulder. “Or you daddies.”

 

“Yes like you, squirt.” Dean said, smiling. Robbie shined a brightly beaming smile In return, then flipped it around to offer the same grin to Cas. Cas’ gaze softened deliciously, as his whole body relaxed to have his son’s forgiveness and understanding. Still smiling, Cas leant forward and peppered small kisses across his son’s face. Robbie wriggled delighted, and laughed loudly as Cas’ hand snuck around to tickle him.

 

Dean let his boys play, smiling fondly as he watched them. After a few moments, Cas let Robbie breath again, settling the small boy down on the side of the bed as he himself stood up.

 

“Are you ready to open your gifts now Robert?” he asked, side glancing Dean and offering him a smile that spoke louder than any words.

 

“YES!” Robbie squealed, kicking his legs out as he jumped down from the bed and raced down stairs, laughing and squealing like the friggin piglet Dean sometimes thought they swapped him with at birth.

 

Smiling, deeply satisfied, Dean rose to his feet and kissed his husband on the forehead, drawing them close together.

 

“Mmmm, you’re good at this whole parenting thing babe.” He said lowly.

 

“So I’ve been told.” Cas said in reply, smiling a gummy, pink smile.

 

Dean tightened his hold on his husband and pressed their foreheads together. “Lucky you straightened things out,” he uttered. “I was starting to get a little jealous of this Santa Claus, moving in on my man.”

 

“Well, then you better do something to keep him then.” Cas intoned, equally low, his voice a low delicious rasp that sent Dean’s body tingling.

 

A tingle that quickly evaporated as Robbie’s squeal sounded from the lounge.

 

“DADS COME ON ITS CHRISTMAS!”

 

“Coming!” Dean and Cas shouted in unison, smiling to each other as they broke away, and raced (quite childishly) down the stairs to join their son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other work, or follow me at [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
